Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of code instrumentation, and, more particularly, to use of ensuring concurrent test instrument constraint compliance.
Test instrumentation involves inserting test instruments, or instruments, into a program for testing. An instrument can be a single program instruction or a sequence of program instructions. An instrument may invoke testing program instructions via an application programming interface.